MewMewLife
by ShiroganeItchigo
Summary: a ryouxitchigo thing fav couple k my story number1
1. Chapter 1

Mewmewmullbarry(me):hello welcome to my1st fan fiction i love ryouxitchigo so those will be my storrys with mabie some other animies but these story chapters are me(i`ma girl .)and my cousin(also a girl o.O) playin tokyo mew mew i`m shirogane and shes Itchigo ok i`m goin bacwards from the days we played ok?

Mint:dont expect this to be good ether

MewMullbarry:mint you wana go back in your box?

Mint:anywhere but there please its DUSTY

MewMulbarry:yes her we go chap1 happy(mint in backround noo let me out)

Shirogane:since when am i shiro and when did i

mewMulbarry:shush(mint:oh a spider helpppp Me:oh you wanna stay longer you say go right ahead mint:nu let me out)

Itchigo:time for the cafe opinang oh no

as she walked in shirogane was workingon the same thing from 3 days ago and up till now he looked real tired itchigo was worried and also itchigo just moved to next to shiroganes room in the cafe ok?

shirogane tried to get up after itchigo asked for the tips left on the table he said shure and itchigo put her hand out with some

itchigo:I couldnt possable take them all here ryou

he then walked over stumbleing to the corner and grabbed all around itchigos hand

itchigo:ryou are you ok?

Shiro:Yeah diddnt know what one to grab

itchigo:oh no did you get to sleep yet

shiro:i`ve had 3 all nighter revewing your I mean just had 3 all nighters why

Itchigo:shiro comeon you gotta go to bed

shiro fell asleep in her arms he stayed awake long enough to get in his bed and fell asleep then thunder started rooring and itchigo got relly scared

Itchigo:ayoyama i mean shirogane

she then grabbed his arm and he woke you to see her

shiro:is the storm here already?

Itchigo ryou did i are you ok

shiro:yeah

he then got up and looked out the window

Shiro:Its over and i`m mutch better better cheak on the others you better come down too

itchigo:can can i stay a bit longer

shiro:shure see ya

itchigo then fell asleep on his pillow while he "worked" more on his laptop

shiro:hey itchigo wake up

itchigo:shiro hi whats wrong

shiro:oh nothing but its getting late you should go home tight next door i see

itchigo looked at the clock ans shiro asked if she wanted to stay over and then itchigo said no and ran home she then saw shiro sleeping and thought e looked cute and peacefull

MewMulbarry:tell me ugh how you like it

Mint:thank the lord i`m out

mews including the boys and me:bye see ya next chap(i`m writing now ~.o)


	2. Chapter 2

MewMullbarry:welcome to chap 3 if you dont like the serese why ya watchin ok so noone give me hating no like no read

MewBlackbarry:yeah dont dis shadowdancer

MewMullbarry:blooddragon it ok i can handle it

mewBlackBarry:ok see our youtubes shygirlRen is Mullbarry and jhasark is blackbarry (just tell him about site and my page no spoing)ok here we go kitty and the kishu

MewMullbarry:ya dont have to and also i`m maken this 2 days i`ll show ya when i`m switchin days a line of ~ ok it only starting at lie 3 in the morning the second day i mean

Itchigo:shirogane goodbye goin home

Shiro:ok see ya through my window i guess we can save phone time that way

Itchigo:ok see ya

without knowing itchigo forgot her ribbons to put in her hair so shiro walked over and into her room to give thenm back she put something in the closet

shiro:here

itchigo:thanks bye

shiro:bye

latter that night he was tring to get redy for bed when he say itchigo and ayoyama kissing he got mad then of course itchigo went cat and told ayoyama to go home forgetting she was a cat so she was stuck ans shiro went through his window into hers

Shiro:need help getting back

itchigo:yes

so shiro turnd int aluto and kissed her to normal then went home after transforming human going through the window

she then saw what he was doing as work he was watching her not all the others but her fight then that he had fell asleep

That next day shiro was shy around itchigo (i will make a chap witch would propably be chap 6 on all da sences i dint addd that acctully happend exept the ones that wernt in a game ok) but they cept bumping into eachother and then blushing then a thunderstorm again so itchigo ran to the middle of the room when ryou picked her up and took her to his room she huddled in the corner when shiro left she felt something weird then it happend

Shiro:ack off ow

kisshu:what little guy so carless and weak well where is she wheres My strawbarry?

shiro:itchigo hide get the oth....

itchigo then quietly called the others who rushed there but were held up by taru taru and pai so they were ocupied

Kisshu:FUSHION

a jiant wolf like creture apperd and itchigo transformed and fought she got knoked back

shirogane:it chi go hide go back

kisshu:whell human got some spiret in him well i`ll fix that

shiro got upand managed to hit kisshu hard then kisshu knocked him in his wonded arm and he was knocked out Ribon strawbarry surpise the creture was gone and so was kisshu and shiro was carried BY ITCHIGO to his room and then itchigo pacted him up and left

MuewMullbarry:ok well you read it you must like it since this is chap 3 right tell me what i should do in 2 chapters bye


	3. Chapter 3

MewMulbarry:sorry the wait it takes time

itchigo:mint is in her box to stop her from commeting(dont worry shes in her house)

mewMullbarry:chap2 shirogane nuuuuuuu

As the other mew mews were waiting for an hour to pass for time to go to work itchigo was already there in shiros room cause it was storming and shiro was cheeking for kisshu

Shiro:oh no not now

itchigo:shiro whats wrong

shiro whell taruto is here with an army of HEY WAS THAT MY GARDEN

itchigo:you have a garden

shiro:itchigo call the others i`ll fend them off

itchigo:ok

shiro:ugh hurry

itchigo:GUYS HURRY

shiro ahhhh

itchigo:shiro

she found the carrots and other veggies coming through the windows and shiro with a wond on his arm it was bleed ing and while she tended to it the other mws fought then while itchigo was home resting from all the veggies on her shiro did too while the mews cleend then itchigo and shiro got done resting and come out to lock up(odly itchigo stays at the cafe tillmidnight and comes back at like oh wait no spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Mewmullbarry:thanks ya know what i wrote hopefully 3 chaps a day before i could post them

Itchigo:see ya and she will have a nother alter ego mullbarry and blackbarry(mullbarrys boyfriend)


	4. Chapter 4

MewMulbarry:hey all its me mullbarry

MewBlackbarry:and me blackbarry

BlackAndMull:welcome to chap 4 some of this happend in the show

MewMullbarry:ok hee we go black do the honnors

Blackbarry did a drumroll

Itchigo was walking to the cafe no wonder she was always early at 3 in the morning then she got close and the door opend it was shiro

Shiro:oh itchigo why ya here so early its only 3 are you ok did ya need something or leve something

itchigo:no i just wanted to see you because your wond was opend yesterday

Shiro:its ok i got it wrapped up see i was just going to get something and well why did you come

Itchigo:I was just gona help clean and well

he then put his hand on her sholder and walked away he then came back momments later and they both went in and a storm came in so both went to shiros room itchigo was clinging to him he was blushing she didnt notice she was too scared then he went to the cafe and started cleening then itchigo came out and started helping they then looked to see if kisshu was coming itchigo herd thunder and got scared so shiro cane and put his hand on he sholder after many attempts and itchigo blushed

Shiro:itchigo its ok go in my room if ya get scared any time i wont mind no i gotta go cheak something in there ok come if ya want

itchigo came and they both fell asleep together

END


End file.
